<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don Corleone [Roger Taylor x Peaky Blinders crossover] [AU] by FallenNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913234">Don Corleone [Roger Taylor x Peaky Blinders crossover] [AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNebula/pseuds/FallenNebula'>FallenNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Insecure Roger Taylor (Queen), Inspired By Peaky Blinders, John Deacon - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Sad Roger Taylor (Queen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenNebula/pseuds/FallenNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day , in a city where crime runs rampant , a 17 year old boy named Roger saves a young boy's life , not knowing that he is the crime lord's son. As a result, he joins the no harm list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, peeps! This is the first fanfic I'm posting on AO3. I've also posted a couple of chapters on wattpad too, so you could also find this fanfic there as well. This is an AU fanfic and also crossover of Queen (band) and the Peaky Blinders. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Dear reader,</p>
<p>Life is unpredictable. No one knows what's going to happen. I know what you're probably thinking right now; you believe you've heard this phrase over a million times before. You believe that there's no point in hearing once more. Especially since <em>I</em> am the one saying it. And who is <em>I, </em>one might ask? Well, - for now, at least - <em>I </em>am a stranger. A total fucking stranger with a dark past and a not so bright future. And, you see, most people like you perhaps, wouldn't take advice from <em>the bad boys.</em> </p>
<p>I'll tell you one thing, though, and I'd like you to remember it. I grew up in a city where crime was thriving. Things were out of hand, really. Criminals of all kinds were having fun, gangsters were our rulers, fear was our oxygen and injustice was our Bible.</p>
<p>There existed families - mine included - that suffered all of the above <em>daily.</em> We lived in constant fear; everything was considered dangerous. If Thomas and I never crossed paths, my family and I would continue to suffer. </p>
<p>I guess my life took a dark turn for me that day, though. One cannot actually imagine the things I did - we <em>all </em>did - to accomplish something as hard as keeping my family unharmed from all the injustice.</p>
<p>You never know what's going to happen, though. Life is full of surprises; rather unpleasant ones, most of the time. For every pleasant surprise, there's a ton of unpleasant ones. That's what I've been taught.</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is unpredictable. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Garisson Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo, peeps! This is the first fanfic I'm posting on AO3. I've also posted a couple of chapters on wattpad too, so you could find this fanfic there as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Birmingham is a dangerous place to live in".</p><p>That's what my father would always say. When I was little, I couldn't really understand what he meant ; I was too pure. He didn't add any more details, either. He just believed that one day I would truly understand his words, so <em>daddy </em>didn't bother saying more than he had to.</p><p>The day I understood how dangerous Birmingham actually was had finally come. Daddy and I were hunging out to that local restaurant I always fancied ; the <em>Garrison Pub.</em></p><p>You see, I was around seventeen at the time being ; that means I was old enough to hung out anywhere I wanted. Well, <em>almost </em>anywhere.</p><p>Anyway, we took our seats ; we usually sat at an isolated booth by the window and that's exactly where we sat that godamn day. Nowdays, I sometimes think how different things would be if we decided to sit somewhere else ; you know, for a change. Nowdays, I sometimes <em>wish </em>we actually <em>did</em> sit somewhere else. But, that's a story for another day, I guess, dear reader. </p><p>You see, I was aimlessly looking outside the little window next to me, while  I was enjoying my drink ; <em>Irish whiskey, </em>my favourite. Father was sitting right above me, reading his newspaper and having a smoke ; he was absolutely lost in his own world and so was I.</p><p>From this point, things happened fast. <em>Very </em>fast, if you ask me.</p><p>I saw him making his appearance in the little narrow street just where the Garisson pub was located ; I honestly curse the moment we chose to sit right by the window, dear reader. I really <em>do </em>curse it. The man - a boy about my age -  seemed to have been running for quite a long time and was now hiding inside the little road , gasping hungrily for some air. Sweat was  coming down his forehead. His thick eyebrows were now pursed and his icy blue eyes - oh, Lord his eyes - had something I could only comprehend as terror.</p><p>"Father...there's a boy outside...He's being hu- " I started saying, but unfortunately things happened rapidly.</p><p>Firstly, I heard the terrorizing sound of a gunshot and then I saw father standing up from his seat ; he was panicking. Daddy <em>never </em>panicked. </p><p>Things were deadly serious. And as expected, next thing I knew was my father screaming for help and people gathering around the shot boy.</p><p>I wasted no time ; I jolted up from my seat, got out of the pub and quickly approached the boy. Hastily, I tore the jacket I was wearing at that time, and pressed the cloth right where he was injured.</p><p>Time had slowed down ; everything had started getting blurry not only for the young lad , but for me as well. My ears were ringing and my heart was ready to escape my ribcage.</p><p>I just couldn't wait for this to be over...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>